


Aż do końca

by SzmaragDrac



Series: Fikaton 2016 Mirriel [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bromance, Community: Mirriel, Crossroads Deals & Demons, Fikaton 2016 Mirriel, Gen, Impala, slashu znów niet :D, łatka do 3 sezonu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam przysypiał na siedzeniu pasażera, opierając się policzkiem o zimną szybę. Dean parsknął cicho, kiedy zobaczył, że brat przyjął pozycję na glonojada i przyssał się chciwie do okna, jakby nie jadł przez tydzień. Tak bardzo skupił się na obserwowaniu Sama, że nie zauważył dziury w drodze i wjechał nią z prędkością całych stu dwudziestu pięciu kilometrów na godzinę. Impala zaskrzypiała, zatrzęsła się i podskoczyła, a Sam uderzył głową w sufit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aż do końca

Sam przysypiał na siedzeniu pasażera, opierając się policzkiem o zimną szybę. Dean parsknął cicho, kiedy zobaczył, że brat przyjął pozycję _na glonojada_ i przyssał się chciwie do okna, jakby nie jadł przez tydzień. Tak bardzo skupił się na obserwowaniu Sama, że nie zauważył dziury w drodze i wjechał nią z prędkością całych stu dwudziestu pięciu kilometrów na godzinę. Impala zaskrzypiała, zatrzęsła się i podskoczyła, a Sam uderzył głową w sufit.  
  
— Aua, Dean — jęknął na wpół sennie. — Jak jeździsz, palancie...  
  
— Jak kierowca rajdowy! — odparł dziarsko Dean i zaśmiał się.  
  
Sam pomasował sobie czubek głowy.  
  
— Chyba na torze śmierci — powiedział i natychmiast się zaczerwienił.  
  
_Nie znowu_ , pomyślał Dean i przyspieszył.  
  
— Nie chciałem... — zaczął Sam, ale nie zdążył dokończyć, bo mu przerwano:  
  
— Daruj sobie. Nie jestem księżniczką Disneya, nie musisz przy mnie „uważać na słowa”.  
  
Dean oderwał na chwilę ręce od kierownicy, żeby zaznaczyć palcami cudzysłów w powietrzu, na co Sam wytrzeszczył oczy, bo starszy Winchester może i był trzy ćwierci do śmierci, ale on nie miał zamiaru pozwolić mu na przyspieszenie tej jednej pozostałej. Ćwierci w sensie.  
  
Poza tym zginęliby tu razem, a Sam nie bardzo miał na to ochotę w najbliższym czasie. _Pomińmy milczeniem fakt, że mam przed sobą długie lata właśnie dzięki Deanowi_ , zadumał się smętnie.  
  
— I dobrze jeżdżę — dodał obronnie brat, wyrywając go z tych myśli.  
  
— Tata dał impalę tobie, a nie mnie, tylko dlatego, że jesteś starszy — dogryzł mu Sam, łypiąc na niego okiem. Obie ręce na kierownicy, bardzo dobrze.  
  
— Wyniosłem cię z płonącego domu, Sam — powiedział Dean, pozorując dumę z samego siebie, ale Sam wiedział, że to tylko pozory; Dean nie był pyszałkiem. — Dał impalę mnie, bo wiedział, że zawsze będę w stanie poprowadzić cię po właściwej drodze.  
  
Sam uśmiechnął się, kręcąc głową. Odgarnął włosy wpadające mu do oczu i spojrzał na rozciągającą się przed nimi autostradę. Jechali już kilka godzin, robiło się coraz ciemniej, a na nich czekał jeszcze spory kawałek do pokonania.  
  
— Śpij dalej, jeśli chcesz — rzucił Dean. — Obudzę cię, jak będziemy zbliżać się do Minnesoty.  
  
Sam zdjął bluzę, zwinął ją w kulkę, podłożył sobie pod głowę i dopiero wtedy ułożył się wygodnie. Niechcący trącił przy tym kolanem rękę Deana, którą ten położył na dźwigni zmiany biegów, więc wyszczerzył się przepraszająco. Szum samochodu powoli kołysał go do snu i Sam uświadomił sobie, że kiedy wcześniej zasypiał, z radia leciały jakieś rockowe hity brata.  
  
— Wyłączyłeś radio? — wymamrotał, nie otwierając oczu.  
  
— Żeby ci nie przeszkadzało w spaniu — wyjaśnił Dean.  
  
Sam uśmiechnął się sennie.  
  
— Mój bohater — zaćwierkał.  
  
Usłyszał, jak Dean prycha gdzieś w tle i narzeka na niego, bo _właśnie przez takie akcje biorą nas za gejów, palancie jeden_.  
  
— A sam się chwalisz, że mnie na rękach nosiłeś, z pożarów ratowałeś. Że prowadzisz mnie przez życie i takie tam — wytknął mu Sam ze śmiechem. — I kto tu zachowuje się gejowsko?  
  
Dean pacnął go w ramię, a Sam zakopał się głębiej w niebotycznie długie rękawy swojej bluzy, która owinęła się wokół jego szyi, ale tylko z jednej strony i z drugiej było mu nieco chłodniej.  
  
— Ale możesz włączyć — dodał. — To w końcu twój samochód, no i przecież kierowca rządzi muzyką, pasażer siedzi cicho. Czy jak to tam szło.  
  
Dean nie odpowiedział, ale radia także nie włączył. Sam zastanowił się przelotnie, czy warto wyplątywać się ze swojego wdzianka, żeby sięgnąć na tylne siedzenie po koc, bo było mu trochę zimno, ale też trochę nie chciało mu się ruszać. Przekręcił więc tylko głowę, nakrywając szyję włosami. Mhm, cieplej.  
  
— Wiesz — zaczął w końcu Dean tak cicho, że Sam ledwie to usłyszał. — Dziecinka niedługo będzie twoja, jakby nie było.  
  
Sam otworzył oczy.  
  
— Nie, Dean — powiedział, otrząsając się ze snu. — Ona jest twoja.  
  
— Już niedługo — odparł brat i uśmiechnął się smutno. — Dbaj o nią, co?  
  
Sam wyprostował się i wyplątał z bluzy.  
  
— Nie... nie żegnaj się, Dean — poprosił. — Wrócisz tu, obiecuję. Impala będzie na ciebie grzecznie czekała, ja nie będę w ogóle jej ruszał, zobaczysz. Nie znikasz na wieczność.  
  
Dean zacisnął mocniej ręce na kierownicy i jeszcze bardziej przyspieszył. Sam zauważył, że teraz jechali prawie sto czterdzieści na godzinę.  
  
— A tylko spróbuj — zaczął Dean drżącym głosem — iść na rozdroże i przehandlować swoją duszę za moją, żebym wyszedł z Piekła. Tylko spróbuj! — zagrzmiał.  
  
— A ty niby co zrobiłeś? — fuknął Sam. — _Dokładnie_ to samo! Twoja dusza za moją! Mnie przynajmniej po śmierci czekał Czyściec, a potem Niebo, a ty idziesz do pieprzonego Piekła!  
  
— Niebo nie istnieje! — wrzasnął Dean i nacisnął mocniej na pedał gazu.  
  
— Istnieje i zwolnij, idioto! — odkrzyknął.  
  
Dean spojrzał na niego gniewnie, ale wypełnił polecenie.  
  
— Nie przehandluję swojej duszy za twoją — dodał Sam nieco spokojniej. — To byłoby głupie.  
  
Usłyszał, jak Dean parska pod nosem na tę zawoalowaną uszczypliwość wobec jego czynu, ale nie zaprotestował.  
  
— Znajdę inny sposób — powiedział mu jeszcze. — Zobaczysz. Będę się starał aż do końca.  
  
Milczeli aż do końca drogi do Minnesoty. Obaj czuli, że w tej sytuacji nie znajdą odpowiednich słów.


End file.
